A Wolf's Love
by CruoGoddess
Summary: ON HOLD! Inu-Yasha has betrayed Kagome in the worst way, almost causing both hers and Shippo's death. With no one else to turn to she seeks Kougas help. KK. RR
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will. So no trying to sue me, I have nothing, and flames are welcome if they are constructive.  
Chapter One  
In a large cave near the back lay a young girl and a baby kitsune, surrounded by a large number of wolf demons.  
  
"I will ask you once more, where did you find her?!" a slim young man growled, grabbing one of his men by the collar.  
  
All the others that had been crowded around the girl quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"I was down by the river looking of fish and I saw little sister floating along with the fox cub in her arms." the young wolf said trying to escape Kouga's gaze.  
  
Turning away from the younger demon, Kouga dismissed everyone and settled down by his woman's side for her to wake up and explain everything.  
  
'What happened to you Kagome, did that bastard do this to you and if so, can you recover from his betrayl?' he wondered.  
  
As he continued to think about his mates perdicament, a small shadow appeared by his right side.  
  
"Hello Shippo, are your wounds bothering you at all?"   
  
"No, but when Kagome wakes up do you think you should be here, she's going to be really scared." Shippo said coming closer to the Wolf Prince.  
  
"Come closer and tell me exactly what happened to you and Kagome." Kouga demanded pulling the kitsune into his lap.  
  
"All I remember is Kagome and Inu-Yasha having another argument and for some reason when she said sit, it didn't work and suddenly both of us were falling of the cliff and he didn't try to save us!" he wailed burring his face into the wolf's fur.  
Kouga froze in disbelief at what the dog turd had done and decided to take the young cub outside so he didn't disturb Kagome with his wailing.  
  
Once outside he sat down and waited for Shippo to calm down enough to where he could calmly tell him exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Look, I am going to make Kagome my true mate and that means that dog turd wont be able to hurt her anymore without all the wolves coming down on his head and beating the shit out of him." he said holding the kitsune at arms length.  
  
Nodding to assure Kouga that he understood everything, he was brought back into the cave and immediately snuggled up to his 'mothers' side.  
  
'Don't worry my mate, Inu-Yasha will pay dearly for the crimes he has committed against you and the young one, he will pay with his life, I swear it!' Kouga vowed settling down once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: Well what do you think, I know it's a little out of character, but that's how I like to write my fics.  
  
If you don't like it don't read it that's all I have to say. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will so don't ask for money.  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, everyone who reviewed gets a cookie and a bottle of rum.  
Chapter Two  
One week passed before many of the wolves began thinking that Kagome was going to die and if so she might take the kitsune and Kouga with her if that happened.  
  
"If that does happen, we will half to find another leader, or try and snap Kouga out of this daze he has been in." a small female wolf said trying to catch a fish.  
  
"That's true, Rain, but you know that the prince is in love with her, and if he chooses to follow her that's none of our business." Another argued.  
  
All Rain did was scowl and proceed to climb up to Kouga's lair to leave so food that she had caught at the river for him and the cub to eat while they waited for the human to wake up.  
  
'I don't understand why he doesn't just give up on that girl and find another mate!' she thought angrily, stomping on many of the flowers that littered the mountainside.  
  
Upon entering she was greeted with the site of Kouga holding his 'mates' hand and the cub sleeping lightly on her stomach, snoring and curling into a tighter ball.  
  
"Lord Kouga, I have brought you some food to eat."  
  
"Leave beside the mat, I will eat some of it later." He replied never taking his eyes off of Kagome or Shippo.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Once alone in the cave with Kagome and Shippo, Kouga began to cry softly as he realized that his mate might never wake up and what that meant for the cub and himself.  
  
"Please, love, wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." He pleaded holding her hand tighter.  
  
Shippo, waking up at the sound of Kouga's voice, noticed that the wolf prince was crying softly, jumped down from Kagome's stomach and walked up to his new friend hesitantly.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just worried that Kagome will not wake up, I mean it has already been an entire week and nothing has changed!" Kouga finished almost shouting.  
  
Shippo thought for a few minutes before coming up with an idea that would cheer up the wolf and that might also wake up his 'mother'.  
  
"Lets go pick some flowers for Kagome, that always makes her smile and whenever she smells flowers nearby, she wakes up and gives me a big hug." Shippo exclaimed sitting up on his tail slightly.  
  
Kouga looked at the baby kitsune and laughed out loud at the expression on his face, but stood up anyways and looked down at the cub that had been his constant companion.  
  
"Alright young one, let me get some of my people to watch over Kagome, while we go and pick these flowers for her." Kouga said walking to the entrance and yelling for some of the female wolves to come up to the cave.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk, I want you five to watch over Kagome and make sure nothing happens to her, if she wakes come and get me immediately."  
  
All five wolves bowed their heads and headed to the back to watch over their leaders chosen mate.  
  
Picking up Shippo, Kouga ran to a nearby meadow that held all the flowers in the known area. Setting the kitsune down, Kouga watched as he ran back and forth trying to find the best flowers that were suitable for his mother.  
  
Sitting down in a blank spot, Kouga thought about what he was going to do when Kagome woke up and what he was going to do if she didn't.  
  
'When she wakes up I will announce to the whole clan that she is my mate and their Princess, if she doesn't wake up then I will just follow her to the land of the dead and hopefully I will be with her their.'  
  
So lost in thought, he didn't notice the wolf sentry until he was right beside him shouting in his ear.  
  
"Lord Kouga, Lady Kagome is awake, but I think something is wrong!" the sentry stated trying to catch his breath.  
  
Scooping up Shippo and the flowers that he had picked, Kouga ran back to the cave as fast as he could, hoping that Kagome was okay and that she was just disoriented.  
  
Upon entering he found every single female wolf gathered around Kagome, reassuring her and tending to her wounds.  
  
"Kagome your okay!" Shippo squealed launching himself into his foster mother's arms and burrowing deep, the flowers discarded by her side.  
  
Kouga motioned for the others to leave the three of them alone until he called for them, once they were gone he picked up the flowers and handed them to Kagome.  
  
"These are from both Shippo and myself."  
  
Kagome blushed and took the flowers in her arms and hugged Shippo even tighter when he started to giggle at the state of her face.  
  
"Now Kagome, I have to know, what happened to you on that cliff?" Kouga demanded.  
  
A/N: another cliffhanger, don't you just want to strangle me! ^^'  
  
Anyways what do you think, bad or good?  
  
Next chapter we find out exactly what happened to Kagome and why the pray beads didn't work. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, so don't even try to sue me, I HAVE NO MONEY!!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Their will be a flashback in this part and its kinda weird, cause Kagome is basically telling what's happening.  
  
CruoGoddess: It is time for the damn dog to die!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, he is really getting on my nerves. Inu- not my fault! CG- really, is that why you love a DEAD woman!!!! Yami ChaosGem- coughcoughpegasuscoughcough Inu- I don't love that damn manic, he's worse than Naraku!!!  
  
Chapter Three (YCG-Finally, another chapter!!!)  
  
"Come on Kagome, you have to tell me exactly what happened to you and what that bastard did to you so I can kill him." Kouga said once again trying to get his beloved to talk.  
  
"I don't know if I can, its just to unreal." Kagome murmured staring at the wall.  
  
'If she doesn't snap out of this then I really will go and kill dog turd and enjoy every moment!'  
  
Shippo watched as his mother tried to form the words that would sentence Inu-Yasha to a very slow death by the wolf pack and maybe give Kagome some peace of mind.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here with you so you don't have anything to worry about, just tell him what you remember..please mama." Shippo pleaded grabbing her hand when she started at the mama part of his speech.  
  
"Alright, Shippo, I will tell him all I remember." Kagome promised.  
  
"Good, now start from where everything went wrong and go from there and if it gets to hard just stop." Kouga said sitting next to Kagome to lend her his strength.  
  
"There really isn't much to tell really, Inu-Yasha and I had a small argument after we had just finished fighting a demon in a local village." Kagome started.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Inu-Yasha we really need to go to another village tonight, Sango and Miroku are really hurt." Kagome pleaded with the stubborn half-breed.  
  
"No we won't, they will be just fine if you can heal them." He said taunting her.  
  
"Come on, Inu-Yasha, you know I haven't gotten enough training to heal these types of wounds yet." She protested trying to stop the bleeding in Sango's side wound.  
  
"If you were half the priestess Kikyo is you would be able to heal those two in an instant." Inu-Yasha jeered pulling her up roughly.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find the dog demon still on his feet with a pleased grin on his face and the pray beads glowing a dull red.  
  
"Don't worry bitch, this won't hurt much!" Inu-Yasha yelled throwing her against a nearby tree.  
  
Just then a small red and brown streak landed on his face and began clawing at him fiercely.  
  
"Leave Kagome alone you asshole!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Learn your place runt or I'll show it myself." The half-breed snarled pulling the cub off his face and hurling him at Kagome.  
  
"Shippo are you alright," Kagome cried holding the kit close to her," Inu-Yasha how could you do that?"  
  
Walking up to the terrified girl, he gave her a sadistic smile and flexed his claws in front of her face.  
  
"The same way I can do this."  
  
Picking up both Shippo and Kagome, he threw them near the cliff's edge and then began laughing hysterically. 'I have to try the subduing spell one more time.' Kagome thought looking down the steep cliff to the river below.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Still nothing happened and Inu-Yasha began to laugh even harder than before as he came closer to the trembling girl and cub.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun."  
  
Just before he was able to strike the final blow a cold voice spoke up from behind him close to where Sango and Miroku were laying.  
  
"You can't kill her like that Inu-Yasha."  
  
Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked over to see Kikyo standing with what looked like the same type of pray beads that were around the demons neck.  
  
"Your word will no longer work because I changed the beads and gave him a new word that will only work with my voice." The dead priestess said slowly walking forward until she was right behind her love.  
  
"So you see Kagome you are no longer useful as anything, Kikyo can be the shard detector and heal the group, were as you can't."  
  
Kagome, frightened by the look in Inu-Yasha's eyes, took a step back and felt her foot meet nothing but air.  
  
'If I jump now Shippo and I might be able to make it.'  
  
Making the decision just as Inu-Yasha charged at her, Kagome leapt off the cliff into the river.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Kagome, are you all right, Kagome!" a sharp and panicked voice yelled.  
  
Looking up Kagome saw Kouga and half his pack staring at her with looks of panicked or worried. "Whats wrong, did something happen?"  
  
"Yes, half way through your story you began to space out and suddenly you started to rock back and forth violently before you were done explaining." Kouga explained moving to gather her up in his arms.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry any of you." Kagome whispered trying to relax in Kouga's arms.  
  
"But Kagome, you didn't tell us how you ended up in the river."  
  
"Kouga, please, I cant talk about it any more today, just give me a little more time." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but sooner or later you must finish your side of the story so we can go after that bastard." Kouga growled as the rest of his pack barked in agreement.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and was about to fall asleep when she was startled awake by many of the female wolves started to howl and jump near her.  
  
"Enough, Kagome get some more sleep and don't worry about anything, I'll have two guards outside at all times and the woman will stay with you for a while." Kouga promised as he made his way outside to post the guards.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, you can trust him, he's been really nice to me, along with everyone else." Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"I know I can trust him Shippo, I know."  
  
A/N: If you don't get the flashback part, Kagome starts to talk about it but halfway through she just stops and goes into a shock.  
  
Alright we know now what happened to Inu-Yasha, but what will happen to Kagome, only time will tell.  
  
GOOD Day, please review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This will be the last one.... I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!  
Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and for those who did and left great messages you all get fifteen bottles of tequila or whiskey and a Kouga plushie.  
Chapter Four  
Three days had passed so far and Kagome had regained little of her strength back and many of the wolves were certain that unless they killed Inu-Yasha, their leader's mate would parish.  
  
"I say we go after him right now, its no use putting it off!" one of the younger wolves shouted trying to make his leader see the light.  
  
"Your right, but if we did that now, Kagome might be worse off, they were good friends and she still might care for him." Kouga reasoned.  
  
Some of the wolves let out snorts of disbelief, while the others nodded their heads in understanding at what their leader was saying.  
  
"Your right, since he was her friend she still might have some emotional ties to him and it might hurt her in the long run." A female wolf stated coming into the cave and sitting down.  
  
"What are you doing here, your supposed to be watching Kagome!" Kouga growled stalking towards the she-wolf.  
  
"She wants to know if its possible for her to go to the nearby hot spring and take a bath." The she-wolf said not in the least bit intimidated by her leader.  
  
Kouga stopped and had the decency to look embarrassed before nodding his head in agreement and walking out of the cave.  
  
"I'll take her myself, so nothing will happen to her."  
  
Once he was gone all the males busted out in laughter and the lone female looked on at them with disapproval while they rolled on the floor trying to catch their breath once more.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?"  
  
"Our Lord Kouga is firmly tied around that girl's finger and he doesn't even know it, if she asked for a bed of flowers he would go personally and find the best ones for her." The young wolf said after he caught his breath.  
  
"Yes, that is what love will do to you." The she-wolf said getting up and walking out, leaving the speechless wolves to comprehend what she had just said.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Kouga, can't one of the girls take me instead?" Kagome pleaded as she was picked up by her new love interest.  
  
"NO, what if something were to happen, the girls don't have that much fighting experience and I don't want anything to happen to you." Kouga argued waiting for Shippo to catch up with him.  
  
"But, can't you wait in the glen, while one of the girls helps me with the bath, I mean you will be near and if something happens, you will be right by and so nothing will happen to me." Kagome said giving him her puppy eyes.  
  
Kouga looked away, but eventually her whimpering got the best of him and he hollered down to his sister, Kiria, to come up to the cave and bring her cub with her.  
  
"You bellowed brother dear?" Kiria inquired looking up at him with bright eyes.  
  
"Will you please accompany us to the hot spring, Kagome would like your help with bathing, she doesn't trust me to keep my hands to myself."  
  
Kiria giggled and looked over to where Kagome was whistling innocently and couldn't help but laugh louder than intended.  
  
"What is so funny?" Kouga demanded.  
  
"That your mate could get something like that out of a stubborn bastard like you in less than two minutes."  
  
Kagome then busted out laughing at hearing this, which brought a smile to Kouga and Shippo's faces, while Kiria walked up to her and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Let us go little sister and maybe we can ditch the guys on our way back."  
  
Kagome smiled her first real smile in quite a time and looped her arm around Kiria's.  
  
"Lets do that."  
Authors Note: sorry about the sappy chapter, but I felt it was necessary.  
  
Next chapter: The Hot Spring, will Kiria stay with Kagome the entire time, or will Kouga convince her to leave Kagome in his tender loving care?  
  
Who knows. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: This is where I will be introducing three other characters, possibly.  
Chapter Five  
Kagome was put on Kouga's back and told to hold on a tight as she could, or else she would fly off.  
  
"Are you sure that I'm not hurting you at all?" Kagome asked worried that she was chocking her crush.  
  
"I am not your average demon, nothing to worry about, now hang on its gonna be a bumpy ride."  
  
Kiria and Shippo were already halfway to the hot spring by the time the other two had managed to catch up with them and soon they were racing side by side.  
  
"You are gonna lose this race big brother, Shippo and I are the fastest runners around!" Kiria shouted picking up more speed.  
  
"Don't hold your breath, baby sister, last time you tried to beat me in a race you fell down the mountain side remember."  
  
Kagome laughed at the sheepish look on Kiria's face and leaned up against Kouga's back, trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
A few minutes later found Kagome and Kiria at the hot spring bathing with Shippo and Kouga standing off to the side watching for intruders.  
  
"Well I am certainly feeling better now that half that grim is off my skin." Kagome stated sinking lower into the water.  
  
"Yes, but don't go to far under or when Kouga looks back here to check on you, he will thing your drowning." Kiria warned.  
  
Kagome thought about Kouga looking in on her while she was bathing and blushed a deep crimson red.  
  
"Why do you think he likes me so much?" Kagome asked swimming closer to her new friend.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because you don't bow down to him like all the other females and you don't take any shit from him at all." Kiria guessed dipping her hair in the water.  
  
Kagome thought about this for a while and realized that what Kiria was saying might actually be true. In all the time that she had known Kouga, she had never taken any thing from him in the way of an attitude and she certainly didn't treat him like a prince. Maybe that was why. Did she represent some sort of challenge to the wolf prince or was he really sincere about his feelings.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just thinking about my family and friends, that's all."  
  
Kiria let the subject drop and went about drying herself off with a coarse cloth that she had brought with her and then she stepped out of the spring.  
  
"I'm gonna stay in here a little while longer, please tell Kouga that he should just find something to do." Kagome requested dropping back down into the water again.  
  
"Alright, but he is not going to be very happy about this."  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued to wash her hair and the rest of her body, all the while thinking of how she was going to ask Kouga to take her to the bone eater's well, so that she could go home.  
  
Hearing a splashing sound behind her, Kagome lifted her head up and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Shippo tossing rocks into the east end of the spring.  
  
"Shippo, what are you doing here, I thought that Kouga was supposed to be watching you."  
  
"He was, but he had to go get this herb that would help you clean your hair, he said that I should come over here and wait with you until he got back." Shippo explained looking for more rocks.  
  
"Alright then but don't fall in or hit me with a rock."  
  
Nodding Shippo continued to look on the ground for the smallest rocks that he could find and unknowingly wondered off into the woods, away from the hot springs and towards a spider heads nest.  
  
Not hearing Shippo rummaging around behind her, Kagome turned and came face to face with Kouga.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed pushing the wolf into the spring by accident.  
  
"I have the herb for your hair woman, no need to scream, I was trying to put it in your hair when you started screaming."  
  
Kagome blushed and turned her back to Kouga, so he wouldn't see how embarrassed she felt about overreacting about something as trivial about that.  
  
"All right, but don't look at anything but my head or I'm going to slap you silly, understand?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Kouga shook his head meekly and began applying the herb gently to her scalp, trying not to hurt her.  
  
"I need you to dunk your head under the water to wash that stuff out" Kouga instructed climbing out of the hot spring.  
  
Kagome did as she was instructed and pulled the cloth that Kouga handed her over her chest and began to pull herself out of the spring with difficulty.  
  
Kouga seeing that she was having trouble made his way over to her just as Kagome tripped, landing herself right up against the wolf prince's chest.  
  
"Well, I can see that your not shy around me any more." Kouga said trying to joke around.  
  
Slowly Kagome reached up and pulled Kouga down into a passionate kiss that sent shocks of lightning down his back.  
  
'This is the very thing I was hopping that would happen, but I didn't think she would do and not this soon." Kouga thought deepening the kiss.  
  
When they came up for air, Kagome was blushing a light pink and Kouga's eyes had gone a light golden color from the emotions that he was feeling.  
  
"Kagome, there is some that I want to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kagome I..." Just as Kouga was about to confess his love to Kagome a shrill scream cut through the air.  
  
"That sounded like Shippo!" Kagome cried pulling away.  
  
"Stay here and I will go and retrieve him.  
  
Kagome watched as her crush moved through the bush like lightning and began to wonder what he had been about to say.  
  
'I hope it was what I was about to say.' Kagome hopped as she sat down and waited for the return of her mate.  
  
Well do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me please. I beat you hate me for ruining Kagome and Kouga's love moment, but I felt that it was needed.  
  
In three more chapters they will be full fledge mates and maybe you will get something more. 


	6. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
For those that want to know what happened to Sango and Miroku, I put up a small chapter call The Lost Chapter. So please read and review if you want to know what happened.  
  
Another story will be up that is connected to a Wolf's Love, it will be called a Demon's Regret and will focus on Inu-Yasha and Kikyo and will most likely cut off when they meet up with Kagome again.  
  
Cruogoddess 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, so no suing the author  
  
Authors Note: another family member of Kouga's will be introduced in the next chapter and in this one a familiar face will appear.  
Chapter Six  
Kouga ran at top speed through the underbrush, trying to locate the young kitsune that was apparently in danger from something.  
  
Leaping on top of the tallest tree in the area, Kouga looked for the cause of disturbance hoping to find the lost cub and to bring him back to his mate.  
  
"Shippo, where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here!" a weak cry came from the middle of the forest, right near a nest of spider heads.  
  
Running as fast as he could, Kouga raced through the trees and finally made it to the clearing that held at least two dozen spider heads and a small hole that held a terrified kitsune.  
  
"Get away from him this instant!" Kouga shouted slashing through the spider heads with amazing speed.  
  
The spider heads that had been surrounding the hole backed off quickly and began to circle around the much larger prey that had entered their 'domain'.  
  
"You are much bigger and fatter than the small cub, you will be dinner instead of him." The leader of the group decided launching himself at the wolf prince.  
  
Kouga seeing the attack was able to catch the leader by one of his legs and tear it from his body with a resounding rip and a scream.  
  
"Leave my territory this instant if you value your life." Instead of answering the demons continued to circle around the wolf prince, waiting for their chance to pounce on him and make him their meal.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything wolf boy, if you want your mate to live." A soft purr said from the sidelines.  
  
Kouga turned quickly to find a cat demon holding Kagome by her throat, squeezing the breath from her lungs with one hand, while the other held a sword.  
  
"Let her go NOW!!!!!" Kouga yelled letting out a howl that sent half the spider heads running into the woods for cover and causing the cat demon to drop Kagome to the ground so she could cover her ears.  
  
Kagome seeing her window of opportunity available made a quick dash to Kouga's side looking for Shippo in the process.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked as Kouga checked her over for anymore injuries.  
  
"In the hole right behind me."  
  
Kagome went a pulled Shippo out of the hole and kept to Kouga's back as the mysterious cat demon started to circle them the same way the spider heads had.  
  
"You're a very bad wolf, I guess this means I get to tear out your throat instead of your heart first." The cat smiled licking her lips.  
  
Kouga sneered at the woman and decided on a quick course of action, that would hopefully by Kagome enough time to find a hiding place.  
  
"If you want my heart, you have to come and get it!" Kouga yelled jumping for the cat demon, catching her off guard.  
  
Kagome watched as the two demons fought slashing and tearing at each other, both trying to gain the upper hand in the fight, both knowing that one would die.  
  
"Lets go Kagome, before she tries to attack us." Shippo advised pulling on his mothers skirt to gain her attention.  
  
"Alright Shippo, lets head back to the caves and warn the others."  
  
Turning towards the direction the caves were supposed to be, Kagome made a quick dash for the cover of the trees, just as the cat demon noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Get back here you little whore!!" she yelled running towards Kagome.  
  
"Never call my mate a whore!" Kouga shouted digging his claws into her back and tossing her to the other side of the clearing.  
  
Kagome now far enough away was able to stop for a minute to catch her breath and get a good sense of which way she was supposed to be going.  
  
"Alright Shippo, I believe we are going the right way." Kagome said to the silent kitsune, who was listening for any sounds of the remaining spider heads.  
  
"I think we might have been better off with that weird lady." Shippo stated as twenty spider heads emerged from the dense forest.  
  
"You might be right."  
  
Back in the clearing Kouga was gaining the upper hand in the fight, when a white mist suddenly covered the area and the cat demon was suddenly destroyed.  
  
"Who's there?" Kouga asked keeping all his senses on alert.  
  
"I am someone that can help you and your lady in great times of need if you want my help that is." The figure said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Kouga caught a good look at his face and let out a startled yelp.  
  
Back in the dense forest Kagome was fending off as many spider heads as she could with a tree limb she had picked up off the ground.  
  
"There's too many of them." Shippo cried throwing his foxfire on five more spider heads that appeared to his right.  
  
"We have to hold on just a little bit longer, until Kouga or the other wolves come."  
  
Just when the spider heads were about to jump on the two, a large gust of wind suddenly picked up and began to lift the spider heads off the ground and suck them up.  
  
"That's Miroku's wind tunnel, I recognize that anywhere." Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah but who's side is he on is what I want to know." Kagome said tighten her grip on the tree as the force of the wind began to pick up.  
  
As suddenly as the wind had started, it stopped and when Kagome and Shippo were able to open their eyes they saw all the spider heads were gone and in the clearing that the wind tunnel had made stood their long time friend Miroku.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Shippo it is good to see you again." Miroku said smiling and then without warning he collapsed to the ground with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Miroku!!" Kagome and Shippo cried out together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well another great cliffhanger if I do say so myself. Who is the mysterious person that helped Kouga and is Miroku evil or good. Stay tuned to find out. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, so you can't sue me, ^-^!  
  
Author's Note: this is one weird chapter so please don't kill me for it, I am bring in a very different character, no killing the author this time.  
Chapter Seven  
Kagome and Shippo ran over to the fallen monk to see if he was okay and discovered a large gash in his left side from what looked like a giant sword had grazed him.  
  
"Miroku, hang on just a few more minutes, help will get here soon." Kagome said tearing off a piece of the monk's robe to make a makeshift bandage for his wound.  
  
Shippo in the mean time was standing guard to make sure that no enemy demons crept up on them and to yell for help if he saw Kouga or any of the other wolves from the tribe.  
  
"Momma, I don't think its safe to stay in one place too long, we don't know how the battle with that cat demon turned out for Kouga and we need to find the other wolves quickly." Shippo said running over to Kagome and jumping up on her shoulder.  
  
"I know Shippo, but I don't know how serious Miroku's wound really is and I don't want to risk injuring him further by moving him too early." Kagome explained as she continued to wrap the wound up.  
  
Shippo nodded that he understood and decided that he had better find a better place to play lookout and raced up a nearby tree to make sure that he had a good view to see Kouga or the others.  
  
'I hope help arrives in time or else we might be in serious trouble.' Shippo thought to himself as he noticed a sudden movement in the underbrush to Kagome's right.  
  
"Momma, watch out, there's something to your right, in the bushes!" Shippo yelled racing to his mother, to try and protect her the best he could.  
  
The bushes parted to show Kouga limping into the clearing and falling at Kagome's feet with a loud thud.  
  
Shippo and Kagome relaxed for just a minute before the rustling started back up again from the same bushes that Kouga had just come out of.  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Kagome shouted standing in front of Kouga to block him the view of the person in the bush.  
  
To Kagome's and Shippo's surprise and horror, Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes along with Rin and Jaken by his side.  
  
"I am here, wench, now what are you going to do?" the aristocrat demanded moving quickly to be right next to her.  
  
Frightened Kagome let out a scream and fell down next to Kouga who was slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, he is on our side for the time being, he has offered to help us deal with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo." Kouga explained struggling to sit up.  
  
"Why would he....." Kagome started to ask but was soon interrupted by ten warrior wolves jumping into the clearing with their claws out and their teeth bared.  
  
"Lord Kouga, Lady Kagome, are you two all right, should we call for the healer?" one of the older wolves inquired as he made his way towards their injured prince.  
  
"Please bring the healer and some food, I am afraid that I will not be able to move from this spot for awhile due to the injuries that I have sustained and because of this young fellow behind me." Kouga said pointing to the monk that had just woken up.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right" Miroku asked lifting his head up off the ground to look at his dear friend.  
  
Kagome startled by the fact that Miroku had woken up that quickly, rushed to his side to check on his wound. Upon reaching his side she bent over and began to undo the bandages when she felt a hand rest on her backside lightly.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
The demons that had gathered around their prince and lady winced at the loud screech and slap that the monk had received for his display of affection.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" a distraught Kiria asked appearing next to her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, its just Miroku's way of showing us that he is all right." Kagome explained as she put a bandage on the monk's bruised head and began to replace the one on his side.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." Kiria growled as she sat down next to the flustered Kagome, only to find her hands captured by a weird human.  
  
"Fair lady may I ask you a question, will you bear my children?" Miroku asked kissing her hand.  
  
Another resounding slap was heard as Kiria stormed to the other side of the clearing with a beet red blush gracing her cheeks and the sound of laughter following from the other wolves and from Miroku himself.  
  
"Now that this foolishness is over with, may we now get back to the business at hand?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to Jaken and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Alright, Sesshomaru, when we meet up with Inu-Yasha, you will come to our aide and help us destroy him and that damn woman that he has chosen as his mate?" Kouga demanded standing up painfully.  
  
"Yes I will and you know the payment that I demand from you in return."  
  
Kouga nodded and went over to talk with his warriors, during that time Rin skipped over to Kagome and climbed up into her lap.  
  
"Rin is very happy to see you again Kagome." The young girl chirped giving her some flowers that she had picked along the way.  
  
"I'm happy to see you also Rin, how have you been?" Kagome inquired brushing through Rin's hair with her fingers.  
  
Rin soon started on a long and colorful story of her adventures with Sesshomaru and Jaken and how she was learning the words of the alphabet, how to cook food, and what herbs could a minor wound.  
  
Kagome listened to the young child, but also paid attention to Sesshomaru who was now walking towards them with a smug look on his face.  
  
"You girl, your mate has agreed that you shall look after Rin while I go in search of Inu-Yasha and when I return all the wolves will accompany me to the Western Lands where you will continue teaching Rin on how to act like a lady."  
  
"All right, as long as I have a small say in whatever you do to Rin, whether its punishment or looking for a suitor when she is older." Kagome said as she tightened her hold on the young girl.  
  
The wolves that were listening to the conversation were both outrage that their prince would make such a deal and shocked that Kagome would make such demands of the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his consent and turned to go when one of the female wolves burst through the forest into the clearing, out of breath and eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Lord Kouga, you have to come back to the caves quickly!" the girl said panting heavily.  
  
"Whats wrong, Star, has another enemy come to kill us?" Kouga demanded walking up to the girl.  
  
"Its Lilly, she has gathered some of the younger and more naïve wolves and turned them against you, they are planning on killing your mate and taking your position from you." Star said telling them of how she had over heard Lilly's plans to take control of the wolf pack.  
  
Kouga mad with rage at the thought of someone trying to harm his mate, let out a howl of energy that destroyed half the woods behind him and caused even Sesshomaru to be thrown back a couple of yards.  
  
"That bitch will pay."  
  
A/N: well how do you like so far, I thought that it would be best to do a kinda comic relief this time instead of going all serious.  
  
Lilly, will she die, yes. Will Sesshomaru stay true to his word, maybe. Does Inu-Yasha meet his make, hell yeah. 


	9. The Lost Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I have no money, so there.  
  
Authors Note: This is a side story to A Wolf's Love, for those of you who wanted to know what happened to Sango and Miroku, its all in Sango's POV. Plus she is paralyzed. I also decided to put this with the main story instead of being separate, so please bear with me.

  
The Lost Chapter

  
I couldn't believe it when Inu-Yasha forbid Kagome from going to the next town. I wanted to tell her to forget what that asshole was saying, but I couldn't talk or move.  
  
I glanced over at Miroku and saw that he was in the same predicament as I was and there was no way we could help Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha obviously didn't know I was awake or he would have knocked me out or worse. I can still remember everything, even after that bitch but these beads around my neck.  
  
I was watching Kagome and noticed a look of pure disbelief on her face. Hopping that the half-breed had fallen off the cliff I tried to move my eyes slowly to where they were arguing and saw that damn dead bitch hanging all over Inu-Yasha and smirking.  
  
As I listened in on the conversation, I finally realized what had happened.  
  
Kikyo had poisoned Inu-Yasha's mind. I was so sure of it, till I saw him try to behead Kagome, and heard her scream as she fell off the cliff into the river below.  
  
My sister and best friend, was gone, most likely dead, nothing could survive a fall like that, not even a half-breed. But Kagome wasn't normal so maybe just maybe she made it.  
  
When both traitors were sure that Kagome was gone they made their way to where Miroku and I lay and began to plan on how they were going to get our loyalty away from Kagome.  
  
"I must take their free will, or they will rise against us." The bitch said taking out two pairs of prayer beads.  
  
"Your right, of course, we don't want them messing up our plans."  
  
Watching the dead miko come closer, I tried to get some feeling back in my hands, just to push her away. My struggling caught her eye and she gave me a bone-chilling smile.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, this wont hurt.much."  
  
A small knife appeared in her hand and she embedded it into my stomach as she put the prayer beads around my neck.  
  
"When you wake, you will remember nothing but your hatred for Kagome and how much you wish to kill her."  
  
The spell was starting to work, I could tell when most of my memories of my time with Kagome started to vanish and were replaced by those that were fake.  
  
Kagome, little sister, I'm sorry, please forgive for what I am about to do, I never meant to hurt you. Goodbye.  
Authors Note: Well how do you like it, Good? Bad? Needs work?  
  
Please tell me.


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha so please don't sue the author, for she is broke and can't pay.

Authors Note: All right most likely after this chapter Kagome will ask to be taken to the well so she can see her mother. This chapter just plain is about kicking butt. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight

Kouga ran through the forest towards his caves all the while wondering how something like this could escape his attention. Lilly should not have been able to get this far in her plans.

'The bitch will pay for this treason with her life.' Kouga vowed jumping up on a rock formation and waited for the rest of his clan members to arrive that would be helping him with the traitors.

"Lord Kouga, your mate wishes to speak with you about something." One of the older wolves said jumping up beside his leader.

"Do you know what about?" Kouga asked peering into the distance, forming a plan in his head as he listened to his oldest friend.

"She said that it involved the Shikon no Tama and that she may have a way of ending this little problem without any bloodshed, but she would need an hour or two." The old wolf explained awaiting his prince's decision on the matter.

"All right, I will go and talk to her; you keep watch and send up a warning howl if you see anything remotely suspicious." Kouga ordered jumping down and going over to where his claimed mate sat.

"What is this plan of yours Kagome and do you think you could pull it off immediately?" Kouga asked as his mate thought for a few minutes.

"I could take out Lilly in a matter of moments, but do you think it wise to just leave her followers standing while we deal with just her?" Kagome asked thinking of the spell she would have to perform.

"They would not dare attack Lord Kouga, not without their leader to tell them what to do." One of the younger wolves boasted not noticing the glare he was receiving from his leader.

"Thank you Kliena, but I don't think anyone asked your opinion little brother." Kouga growled as his baby brother quickly averted his gaze.

"Kouga, he just gave me the information I needed, so please don't be harsh with him." Kagome pleaded pulling out a pair of prayer beads from her kimono. 

"What are you gonna do with those momma?" Shippo asked looking up at his mother when she started to laugh.

"These are prayer beads, I have altered the spell on them, they wont subdue Lilly but they will put her in a coma until you decided what to do with her and only I can take them off." Kagome explained standing up.

"Well what do you need from us then?" Kiria inquired from behind Miroku.

"I need someone to distract her so that they will be placed in the right position or else it will kill her." Kagome said climbing up the rock formation to the top.

"I can provide you with the distraction, but are you sure that this will work Kagome?" Miroku asked coming to stand right behind his dearest friend.

"Yes, I have tried it on many demons since Kaede taught me the spell and how to use it." She assured them.

"All right then, Miroku you go in first and I will follow with five other wolves and then Kagome will come in and catch Lilly with the prayer beads." Kouga said picking up his mate and carrying her to the foot of the caves.

Once on the ground Kagome went over and hide behind some of the trees as their target exited the cave with many youngsters following her and descended to a safe distance where she could both hear and see Kouga and his men.

"Well if it isn't our fearless leader, finally able to tear yourself away from that bitch you call a mate?" Lilly snarled baring her teeth at Kouga who responded in the same way.

"You will not speak of my mate in any way, whore, you have disobeyed the laws of our people for the last time and for this you will die at the hands of the entire pack, along with your followers!" Kouga shouted as a small dust tornado began to form around him.

Lilly glanced back at her warriors and saw that many of them were now shaking or were glancing at her with worried looks on their faces, while many of them were thinking that it would be best if they surrendered before all the bloodshed started.

"You wouldn't kill all your wolves now would you Kouga, I mean that's half of our entire clan that you would massacre and then you would be down by half the power." Lilly taunted.

"I only said that to make sure that I had your attention Lilly, that way you would let your guard down enough for us to attack." Kouga said smirking at the stunned she-wolf.

Lilly whirled around quickly and noticed a black and purple blur coming at her from the left. Trying to dodge the attack, Miroku was only able to hit her side before he flipped away from the bitch.

"Now Kagome, while she's down" Miroku yelled.

Kagome rushed out of the trees and onto the surprised she-wolf and managed to place the beads on her neck correctly before being tossed into the air, only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

"Kouga say a word that will put her to sleep and say it quickly!" Kagome yelled down to her love as both she and Sesshomaru landed on the very top of the mountain.

"Down!"

A loud thud was heard from the ground below and when Kagome peered over the side she saw Lilly on the ground not moving and the others carefully approaching the down she-wolf as if she would suddenly rise up and attack them all for trying to subdue her.

"Momma, are you okay?!" Shippo yelled launching himself into her arms once she was back on the ground.

"Yes, though I will have a lovely bruise on my side from where she hit me." Kagome said trying to calm the young kitsune down and having no luck.

"Shippo, your mother is fine, don't worry." Kiria said trying to help her friend.

Kouga and the other males watched in amusement as all the females tried to calm down the screaming cub, until Kagome put Shippo in his arms and left to go retrieve Rin from where Sesshomaru had hidden her before the skirmish.

"Kagome where do you think you are going, come back here and take care of your son!" Kouga shouted seating the kitsune down on the ground only to have him jump back up into his arms.

"Why did you let momma do something like that, she is stilled injured from her previous fight with Inu-Yasha and you send her into battle before she was totally healed, what would have happened if she hadn't been able to get those prayer beads on that bitches neck in time!" Shippo shouted glaring at all the male wolves who had the decency to look down at the ground as the kitsune continued on his rant.

Miroku suddenly started laughing long and hard until he fell on the ground to the astonishment of all the others that were present in the clearing including Sesshomaru who was watching the entire scene with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. 

"May I ask what is so funny Miroku?" Kagome asked from the woods as she suddenly appeared with Rin in her arms.

"I find it very amusing that all these grown men, all powerful demons are able to be made to feel about two inches tall by a baby demon that is in a very bad mood." Miroku said smiling at Shippo who immediately ran to his mother's side.

"Yes well, where are you going to put Lilly, Kouga, or should we just bury her?" Kagome inquired walking over to her mate and glancing at the she-wolf on the ground.

"Wont she die if we bury her in the ground, I mean she is still alive." Kliena asked from the top of a boulder.

"Her heart and lungs have stop, but she is still alive, she is just in a sort of suspended animation for the time being, if we bury her it wont kill her, she would most likely be safer that way." Kagome explained sitting down suddenly on a pile of rocks.

"Kagome, love, what's wrong?" Kouga asked as some of the female wolves came forward to check on their new alpha female.

"I just got really dizzy for some reason, nothing to worry about, I just need to get some more sleep most likely." She said smiling at everyone to assure them that she would be okay.

Kouga looked doubtful but picked her up anyways and started to carry her towards their private cave.

"Bury her in the western part of the mountain and make sure that no one will ever be able to get to her unless they have a good reason." Kouga commanded disappearing from sight along with Shippo and Rin. 

Kiria and Kliena both smiled at each other and the rest of the clan before setting out to do what their older brother had told them to do.

"Our dear brother is totally wrapped around that little girl's finger if he doesn't already know it." Kliena said as he gathered some tree limbs.

"Yes and I have a feeling that we are going to have a new sister in just a matter days, if Kouga has anything to say about it." Kiria added smiling even more as they continued with their task, never noticing the red eyes that watched them from a safe distance.

'So, the little miko is about to mate with Prince Kouga,' the figure thought before smiling an evil smile,' well it won't happen if I have anything to say about it.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Well that is what happened to Lilly. But who is the mysterious figure watching from the distance? What are Kiria and Kliena up to?

Stay tuned to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review.


	11. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will.

Author's Note: Alright then, sorry about the gap in time but I have started a new story, A Miko's Transformation. Please go and read. This one is where alot of fun happens.

Chapter Nine

Once in their private cave the couple laid down on the fur cover with Shippo between them and began to talk about what they were going to do now that Lilly had been taken care of.

"I really need to go and tell my mother about what's happened so she doesn't worry about me or think that I'm dead." Kagome said smoothing the fur on Kouga's tail down.

"Alright, what village does she live in?" Kouga asked trying to gage how much time it would take for them to get their.

"That's just the problem, I don't live in this time and I have to go through a well to get their." Kagome whispered.

Kouga starred at his mate stunned, looking over at the kitsune he noticed that he wasn't in the least bit surprised when Kagome said this and continued to play with the toy that one of the she-wolves had made him.

"Alright, then if you come from the future then I will have to bring the entire pack, just to make sure that nothing happens to you." Kouga decided making to get up.

Startled Kagome grabbed his hand and jerked him down so fast that he landed on her and knocked the wind out of both of them.

"Why Kagome, I didn't know you wanted to move this fast, you should have told me." he teased shifting his weight so he wasn't crushing her.

"You can't take the entire pack, my mother would want to keep them as pets if you did." Kagome explained trying to wiggle out from under him.

Moaning at the contact that Kagome's body was making with his, Kouga began to swear silently in his mind as he placed his lips over hers and began to bite down softly.

Kagome was a little startled by the turn of events but relaxed quickly and began to respond to her mate's kisses with a passion that left both of them breathless and wanting for more.

"Kagome, if you don't stop right now, you will never get healed." Kouga whispered biting at her neck.

Before she could reply the sound of laughter caught their attention and when they looked up they saw all the she-wolves laughing and blushing at both of their leaders.

"Forgive us for the intrusion Lord Kouga, but the dog demon Sesshomaru wishes to leave his charge here in the care of Lady Kagome and he is very impatient." the bravest one said stepping up to the fur rug.

"Alright then, help Kagome pack some of her belongings and tell the other males to prepare, were going on a small trip and I want the entire pack there with me." Kouga ordered marching out of the cave, his back stiff and a scowl on his face.

"We are truly sorry my lady, but that dog is so demanding and we are not very good fighters...." the young girl trailed off at the calming smile that her Lady gave her.

"Just help me pack some of the necessary things and then we can inform the others of our plans.... oh and could somebody find Shippo for me and bring him here."

Getting to work, the she-wolves were finished with the preparations before Kouga got back and had informed half of the males of their plans before packing some more food for the rest of the pack.

"Now, Kagome are you sure that you want to go back to Inu-Yasha's territory now, we can wait until he is dealt with and then go tell your mother everything that's been going on." Kouga said trying to get her to change her mind.

"Let me tell you something Kouga, Inu-Yasha can't get through the well any longer, because he is no longer protecting me and that means that the well won't let him any where near it or my home, so I'm going and that's the end of the discussion." 

Kouga watched his mate walk out of the cave with pride and a bit of lust and began to go after his mate when a hand reached out from behind him and stopped him.

"Hold on there big brother, I have a few questions for you and you need to answer them before we leave to go meet with your future wife's family." the voice of Kiria said along with Kliena's woof of agreement.

"What would that be, you little runts." he growled jerking out of his brother's grip and facing them.

" Are you truly going to make Kagome your mate or are you just playing with her like you do all the other females?" Kiria asked giving her brother the evil eye.

"You are an idiot Kiria if you have to ask me that question since I fell in love with Kagome the first day I set eyes on her." Kouga growled stomping off to find his mate.

Once outside he found an upset Rin crying out for Sesshomaru-sama to come back and take her with him.

"It's okay Rin, he only left you with us for a little while so that you wouldn't get hurt when he went to talk with a powerful demon that hates us humans with a passion." Kagome explained holding the child in her arms, trying to calm her down with minor success.

"Yeah, if that guy says he's going to come back for you he will." Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

"Anyways, shouldn't we start for the well Kagome, if we want to get their before dark that is?" the monk asked tapping his staff on the ground nervously.

"Your right Miroku, we need to get going now or else it will nightfall by the time we get there and I won't be able to see my family for an entire day." Kagome said agreeing with the monk.

"If it's time to leave, love, then you should have called me and we would have been on our way along time ago." Kouga said picking Kagome up and racing off in the direction of the well with the pack following behind them.

"Do you think we will get there in time?" Kagome asked with worry lacing her voice.

"Don't worry my mate, we will be there in less than an hour, just leave everything to me." he said pushing his legs to go faster when he felt a small prick in the back of his neck.

Glancing down at Kagome, he saw her taking another jewel from the bottle around her neck and handing it to her love and retying it.

"Put that in your leg and you'll go even faster and along with the one in your neck, you wont tire as easily from carrying me all this way."

Kouga nodded and stopped momentarily to put the shard in his leg before starting up again with much more momentum in his run then before.

The rest of the trip passed in silence until they reached the well and all the wolves waited patiently for their leaders to give them instructions as to what they were to do now that they had arrived at their destination.

"Kouga, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, and myself will go first and make sure that nobody else is at my house and once we're sure, I'll send Kouga back to get you all." Kagome announced grabbing Shippo and Rin and jumping into the well, shocking many of the wolves including her mate.

"Don't worry my friends, that's how our dear lady goes from time to time, now if Kouga you will be so kind as to follow me." Miroku said grabbing the stunned prince and jumping down the well after his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Sorry about this chapter, but I need to put alittle plot between each chapter or else it will all go to hell.

A wolf, fox, and monk in modern Tokyo, what a riot that chapter will be, especially once all the others get there.


	12. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will, but I will keep dreaming about it.

Author's Note: Okay people, I love all the reviews you are giving me, but unfortunately I won't be able to update for another week and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update, graduation and all.

One other thing, I don't know the name of Kagome's high school friends so I am making them up as I go. 

Chapter Ten

Kouga watched in amazement as the walls of the well melted away and a blue and pink mist surrounded them, the smell of magic stronger than he had ever sensed it.

His train of thought was cut off as his feet suddenly connected with ground and the smell of humans entered his nose along with thousands of others scents that started to confuse him terribly.

"Miroku, Kouga, are you two going to stay down there all day or do you want to come and see my house?" Kagome's voice drifted down to them sounding both amused and exasperated.

Sharing amused glances Miroku started to climb up the ladder, while Kouga jumped straight up and through the roof.

"Kouga, please don't destroy the well house, its very old and my mom would have a fit." Kagome yelled.

Looking down, he found his mate standing in front of a humongous house with Rin in her arms and Shippo in the arms of another woman much older with an astonished look on her face.

"Lady Kagome, do you live in this beautiful house?" Miroku asked staring at in awe.

Kagome nodded while her mother walked right up to Kouga and began to pet his tail and look at his ears closely.

"Kagome, dear, why are his ears like this, I thought all demons ears were fluffy like Inu-Yasha's, his are rather pointy." her mother asked still looking at the wolf prince closely making him very uncomfortable.

"Inu-Yasha is only half demon, mom, Kouga is a full demon so he will look more human than that dog demon." Kagome explained marching into the house with her head held stiffly up.

Kouga quickly followed his mate up to what was probably her room and watched as she threw herself on to a bed like thing and began to mutter things into a pillow so low that he was unable to make out what she was saying.

"Love, do you want to go back to the mountains, I could tell the others that it wasn't an appropriate time to visit." he said laying down beside her.

"Don't do that, its just that mom doesn't know about Inu-Yasha and she probably wont find out about it until its too late and I really don't want to be the one to tell her, but I really don't have any choice." Kagome cried out rushing threw the sentence without taking a breath.

"If you want I could tell her or have the monk do it if that would make you feel better....." he started but was violently cut off by the door slamming open and a young boy hurtling threw it and jumping up on the bed.

"Heysis,whydidn'tyoucomeandtellmethatyouwerebackyet,thisreally weirdmonktoldmethatyouwereuphereandthatyourmatewaswithyouandwhere isInuYasha,isheherewithyou,whoisthisguy,isheademontoo,whatkindofdemonisheandwhydoesn'thehavefuzzyearslike......." a hand quickly landed on the over excited child's mouth before he was able to say another word and carried out of the room by an irritated wolf demon.

"Who in the world was that?" Kouga asked coming to lay back down beside Kagome who was trying to now hold back her laughter.

"My little brother Souta, he is always like that and yes he knows all about demons and likes to meet every single one he can."

Kouga shook his head in amazement and disbelief that someone that young and human would want to meet demons willingly. 

"And there is one other thing that I forgot to mention, please don't be mad, but its my birthday and all my friends are coming over for a party and they will most likely want to meet you and since the entire tribe is coming I thought that they would like to attend." Kagome said giving her mate her famous puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to do that you know, I would gladly go and get the rest of our tribe to attend your birthday and my brother and sister can deal with your friends if they get too violent against us."

Kagome gave him a grateful smile and got up from her bed to go and tell her mother of their plans when a small orange and red fuzz ball came flying threw the window screeching at the top of his lungs.

"MOMMA, THERE ARE SOME REALLY WEIRD PEOPLE OUTSIDE AND THEY KEEP TRYING TO PET ME AND THEY WERE PULLING MY TAIL AND MIROKU IS BEING A PERVERT AGAIN, CAUSE HE IS ASKING THEM TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled burrowing under her shirt.

Startled Kagome and Kouga both went to the window and saw what had scared Shippo so bad. Kagome's school friends in the yard with Miroku chasing them around the yard, while Rin and her mother watched from the porch.

"Kouga, go and get the rest of the tribe while I deal with our lecherous monk."

Once outside she was run over by one of her best friends, who was playfully running away from Miroku, causing everyone else to stop what they were doing and come over to see if she was okay.

"Don't worry, its just a small bump on the head, nothing serious." Kagome said reassuring everybody that she was okay.

"I'm really sorry Kagome, I didn't see you in time to stop." Cassie said hovering over her friend like a mother hen, while Miroku watched the proceedings with amusement.

'If they knew half the things that Lady Kagome has gone threw they wouldn't be so worried over such a small mishap.' he thought laughing at Cassie silently.

"Why don't you and Miroku go back to whatever you were doing, I'm gonna make sure that Rin is okay and then I have to prepare for everyone else and get the sleeping arrangements made up."

Cassie and the others stopped what they were doing when they finally processed what Kagome had said and gathered around her in curiosity.

"What are you talking about Kagome, who else is going to be here?"

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the onslaught of screaming she was about to endure from everyone around her, Kagome answered her best friends question.

"My husband and his family."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Isn't it lovely, sorry about the big delay but I had a serious case of writer's block.  
Plus I have another story up and going so it's making every thing else more difficult.

What will everyone say? Is Cassie going to play a bigger part? What will mother dearest say about the whole husband thing?  
Stay tuned to find out!!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

I am very sorry to report that I will be giving two stories up for adoption. If you are interested in these stories and wish to take them up please email me and I will consider your request.

A Wolf's Love

New Life

One story is on a temporary hiatus.

A Miko's Transformation

I will be working on the next few chapters of Immortal Love and will hopefully have at least three chapters within the next two months and each will be more confusing than the last, but hey my mind works like that.

Thanks a lot for all your reviews, again I am very sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Basically writers block is a major bitch!


End file.
